


Indulge

by lizzie1051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Harry, Insecure Louis, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Liam, Protective Zayn, Sweet Harry, chubby Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: All the boy's mouths dropped open.“Fat camp? You're here to lose weight?”“Well, yeah.””But the advert was for... Niall you wrote-.”Niall slapped himself in the face.“I wrote exactly what we wanted in the description, but the title I put was 'The best fat camp in the world'. You know as a joke because normally people people have to diet and stuff, which is hell. Whereas in our version of fat camp.....”“In your version what?”Louis' Dad believes he has sent him to  a weight loss camp for the summer, but that might not be the case....





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't as much of a surprise for Louis as you might think, to be told he had to spend his summer there.

His Dad had forced him to follow constant exercise programmes and strict diets for years,so a fat camp seems to be the next logical step. It still sucked though. Louis wanted to spend the summer sunbathing and going barbecues, not running around a field at stupid o clock in the morning. 

He made one last ditch attempt to persuade his Dad to turn the car around but he was just met with a distasteful look.

“I've given you plenty of chances to lose the weight at home. I even built you your own home gym for God's sake. We need to do something to make an impact on your.... body type.”

It was a surprise when they stopped outside of a massive,but welcoming looking house. It was a huge tudor looking house with a pretty green garden. 

“Is this it? I thought it was some sort of centre.” 

His Dad looked slightly confused as well.

“It must be. It's the right address. They must just take a smaller number of people. Probably for the best really, no point you hiding at the back while everyone else is on a treadmill. I booked online,in a bit of a rush to be honest. You know how busy I've been with work.” 

There was a moment of silence and they both just looked at the house.

“Right. Off you go then.” 

Louis spun round and fixed his Dad with a glare.

“Are you not coming in with me?” 

“No time son. I have an important meeting with a client. I'll see you in a couple of months.”

Apprehensively, Louis collected his suitcase and got out the car. His fear increased as he watched his Dad drive away and turned to face the gate. He could do this. It was just a couple of months then he would be free. He rang the bell. Almost immediately the gate swung open. He made his way across the long drive,the only sound the crunching of the gravel underneath him.

He had no time to prepare himself because as soon as he reached the front door it swung open, revealing a blond haired man with bright smile.

“Hi mate, come in.”

As soon as he did the boy pulled him into a tight hug.

“Back off Niall, you will scare the poor lad off.” 

A gorgeous looking lad with black hair hair and looking like he had walked straight out of a magazine was staring at him.

Also looking at him was two equally good looking men. One tall with brunette curly hair and the other a man with a gentle smile and styled hair.  
The latter offered to take Louis' bag an introduced all of them. He learned their names were Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry. 

“Come in here love. Dinner is on the table.” 

Louis grimaced slightly. His first meal in fat camp,no doubt would be some healthy concoction that would leave him starving. The start of his personal hell. 

He was surprised when he found the table was full with a roast dinner. Complete with both chicken and lamb, vegetables and lots of potatoes. 

“Dig in.” 

He didn't need to be asked twice. Maybe they just gave everyone a proper meal on the first night and then the diet started properly the next day. Or he would need to do a crazy amount of exercise tonight. Ether way he inhaled his meal. It was cooked to perfection. As he was finishing off his plate he looked up to find all of the boys staring at his with an expression he couldn't workout. Harry was the first to snap out of it.

“Do you want some more love?” 

He nodded his head eagerly. This was so confusing though. 

After he finished his second plate, he leaned back in his chair relaxed. 

Niall grinned.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Yeah,it was amazing. I'm guessing it will be more intense tomorrow?”

Liam adopted a more serious expression.

“We did go slightly easy knowing it was your first night. We'll step it up a bit tomorrow but it's important you let us know if it's too much to handle. Let's not talk business tonight though. We want to get to know you.”

Too much to handle. God know what horrendous exercise and diet plans he would have to face tomorrow. He put his fears to one side though and chatted with the others. 

He learnt that Zayn was the quieter one and liked art and as Niall let sleep weed. Harry liked baking and animals and Liam loved his exercise. You could tell this as Liam had serious muscles. He did have a tiny belly though. In fact,when they later relaxed and watched a film, Louis was surprised to notice none of them were thin exactly. Zayn also had a barely noticeable tummy. Niall had a more obvious pot belly and Harry had the biggest tummy. Louis noticed as he lay down you could see evidence of love handles and a muffin top. Of course neither of them were anywhere as big as Louis . He had passed the minor love handles stage a while ago. Every since he was a toddler he had always loved food,his mum telling him his favourite time of the day had always been mealtime. When his mum had died when he was 10,he had comfort eaten to the extreme. 5 years later,with a lot of therapy he was doing much better but had never quite managed to lose the weight. To be honest though Louis had no desire to lose the extra weight. He loved how soft his body and how curvy he was. Sadly his Dad didn't agree. He was glad now he hadn't come in, if he had seen the boys had some extra weight, he would probably would have decided they wouldn't be able to tackle's Louis' weight. 

A thought occurred to him. Maybe Harry and Niall were at the fat camp to lose weight, not as instructors. It would be a bit rude to ask though. 

They finished off the film and Zayn, Harry and Niall wished him goodnight. Liam showed him his bedroom and did the same,telling him to yell if he needed anything. Louis snuggled up in bed. He was happy but still totally confused. He fell asleep wondering what the hell was going to happen tomorrow. 

At home Louis had imagined a core part of fat camp would be being woken up by aloud whistle and being forced to run around a field or something. In fact he was woken by harry knocking gently on his door and telling him breakfast was ready. Harry took his hand and led him downstairs. Even though he had known him less than 24 hours,it was obvious Harry was a complete sweetheart. He just radiated warmth and innocence.

Once they entered the dining room,he was stopped short. The table was absolutely full of breakfast food,including a full English and all sorts of pastries.

Zayn was looking at him in concern.

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, it's great.” 

His confusion grew as Liam piled his plate with a full English breakfast and put a few pastrys on a side plate. Louis tucked in pleased he wasn't eating diet food but also wondering what the actual hell was going on. He noticed they were all giving him that strange look again while he was eating.

“Do you want more love?”

Zayn held up a plate with more food piled on it? Louis always wanted more, that was the reason he was at fat camp. Maybe this was some sort of test though and he was meant to show resistance.

“Um,no thanks.” 

Did Zayn look disappointed?No,that would make no sense.

Liam put a hand on his shoulder.

“It's okay. Don't feel you need to push yourself love.”

Louis was baffled so tried to change the subject.

“So, is the plan to do lots of exercise today then?”

Liam was now the one looking confused.

“Well, I like to have a daily run so you you could join me on that. Or we could maybe go on a walk if you like? I didn't realise regular exercise was one of your requirements for your stay to be honest. We probably should have checked that first.”  
What the hell? 

“Um, I'm not requesting to exercise. I don't mean to,er, question your methods but I just assumed exercise would be a pretty big part of fat camp.”

All the boy's mouths dropped open. Liam stared at him.

“Fat camp? You're here to lose weight?” 

“Well, yeah.”

Liam was still staring at him in disbelief.

”But the advert was for... Niall you wrote-.”

Niall seemed to have a realisation and slapped himself in the face.

“I wrote exactly what we wanted in the description, but the title I put was 'The best fat camp in the world'. You know as a joke because normally people people have to diet and stuff,which is hell. Whereas in our version of fat camp.....”

“In your version what?” 

The boys all looked at each other, still in shock. Liam eventually spoke.

“You might find this quite strange if you wanting to lose weight Louis. But we, er, share a bit of a kink. We are, sort of feeders. We like to feed others and help them gain weight.” 

 

“Oh.” 

“I know a lot of people are put off by the idea-.”

“No,I think that's cool.”

Liam smiled slightly.

“That's good. But the fact is we are not really in a position where we can help you lose weight.”

Niall laughed and patted his tummy.

“If you need evidence.” 

Liam continued.

“Even if I thought you needed to lose weight,which I don't because you have a lovely body.” Louis blushed. 

“We are not dieticians or personal trainers so it wouldn't be safe. So the reason your staying here this summer is not valid.” 

Louis' heart sunk. He bowed his head. Even though he had only been there a day he could tell how special the boys were and he didn't actually want to leave any more.”

“Oh right. I'll ring my Dad and let him know”.

Without looking back,he grabbed his phone and went outside.

“Hello?”

“Hi Dad, it's me. I need to tell you something about where I am. It's not-”

“Listen son. I'm going to stop you right there. It's not going to be helpful for you to keep ringing me and complaining. I'm going to be cruel to be kind and not answer until it's time for you to come home. Bye son.” 

He hung up and left Louis standing in shock,with the phone to his ear. After a minute he went back into the kitchen and relayed the conversation to the others. Zayn seemed angry.

“He just hung upon you and refused to speak to you for two months?” 

Liam nudged Zayn as if to remind him to stay calm. 

“I could maybe drive you back to Doncaster. We would need to make sure your Dad would be there though.” 

“Could I not just stay here anyway? I would try not to annoy you or anything.”

Harry instantly wrapped him in a tight hug.

“We would love you to stay with us love? I just don't want you to be disappointed that we can't help you lose weight.” 

“I won't be disappointed. Please can I stay?” 

Liam smiles properly.

“Of course you can angel.”

Niall and Harry cheer and they all wrap him in a group hug. Niall puts an arm round his shoulders.

“We'll make this the best summer ever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis starts to learn more about the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is only a short chapter. Hope you still enjoy though.

As Louis continues to spend time with the boys he realises that the idea that they were running a fat camp is completely laughable. When they are at home, at least one of the boys are usually cooking or in the kitchen. Whenever they leave the house, Liam makes sure a full hamper is always brought with them in case one of them is hungry. Niall is constantly eating. As in constantly. 

A couple of days after he has arrived, they have just finished a huge Buffett style meal, with plates and plates of food on offer. Louis restricted himself slightly, unsure of how much to eat, now that his portions are no longer being given to him. It was interesting to watch the others though. Liam and Zayn ate hefty portions and spent the majority of the time encouraging Niall and Harry to eat different things. After they finished Niall leaned back and rubbed his protruding belly. 

‘Still think we’re fat camp instructors Lou?’

Louis grinned back.

‘I only really thought Liam and Zayn were instructors to be honest. I suspected you and Harry might be campers’. 

Niall burst into a friendly laugh at that. His heart sunk though when a sob came from Harry. 

‘You thought I was fat enough to be at fat camp?’ 

Tears were running down the curly haired boy’s face and he had wrapped his arms around his tummy. Louis felt awful and rapidly tried to backtrack. 

“No, it’s just Zayn and Liam are always making food and stuff! Please don’t be upset Harry.” 

He didn’t get chance to try and reassure the boy more though, because Liam had picked Harry up and had his head cradled to his shoulder as if he was a baby. 

“Zayn, could you please sort a bottle out?”

A bottle? 

Louis went to follow Liam and Harry up the stairs but Zayn stopped him with a quick shake of the head. He followed Zayn to the kitchen instead. 

“I’m so sorry Zayn! I didn’t mean to upset Harry.” 

Zayn paused and wrapped an arm round Louis’ waist. 

“I know love. It’s not your fault, he’s just pretty insecure about his weight.” 

“I just didn’t think he would be, what with you guys being into feeding and stuff.” 

Zayn frowned. He turned around and continued with what he was doing. 

“I know. We try our best to reassure him, but it’s not easy. He loves food and being looked after, but puts on weight easily. He just doesn't seem to be able to get the thought out of his head that weight gain is a bad thing.”

Zayn thrusts a bottle into his hands that looks like a adult version of a baby bottle. 

“Take this upstairs to him.” 

He tried to ask Zayn what the hell it was for but Zayn just nodded his head towards the stairs. He heard Liam’s voice in a room down the end of the corridor, which he had never been in. Entering, he was shocked by what he saw. The room was a soft pink, with a large cot and changing table. Toys lined the room and in the centre was Liam on a rocking chair, cradling Harry, who was wearing a pink onesie and looking more relaxed than Louis had ever seen him. 

Was this just a weird dream? 

Liam smiled at him. 

“Have you got Harry’s bottle there. That’s great.”

Louis stepped forward to hand it over. 

“What’s going on?”

“Harry just likes to be taken care of a bit when he’s feeling upset. Or just when he fancies a bit of extra loving.” 

The guilt returned. 

“I’m so sorry Harry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Sensing how the boy liked to be treated more like a toddler, he ticked his tummy. 

“How could anyone not like that gorgeous tummy? No one would ever send you to lose weight!”

Harry squirmed in delight. 

“Why don’t you feed him the bottle?” 

Liam handed him the bottle. Louis nervously held it to Harry’s mouth. Harry instantly sucked on the bottle and appeared to become even more relaxed. Louis felt a sense of satisfaction and happiness as he watched the boy become more content. He found himself singing ‘Diamonds’ by Rihanna, until the boy fell asleep. 

“You have a gorgeous voice Lou.”

He blushed and shook his head. 

“Will Harry be okay?”

“He’ll be fine. He just gets a bit upset sometimes.”

“Is this the kind of thing you like to do then? Feed people while they’re babies.”

“I enjoy it as part of looking after people and Harry loves being babied. Niall and Zayn don’t really but they like to chip in with caring for Harry. Zayn and Niall are more into, er, pushing the limits. They like to measure weight gain and stuff as well. It’s difficult though because they both have high metabolisms and don’t gain weight easily. Harry does but doesn’t like to be stuffed.” 

Liam tucks Harry until his cot and they go downstairs to watch a movie. Louis can’t stop thinking about what he has learnt about the boys. The more time he spends with the boys, the clearer it becomes to him. He wants to be part of this. A big part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have ideas for things you would like to happen in the fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis feels he is missing out....

The next morning Louis is woken up by an excited curly haired boy, crawling into his bed and nuzzling his neck.

“Wake up Lou! Liam's making pancakes with chocolate sauce and strawberries!”

Louis laughed and played with Harry's hair,who leaned into the touch. 

“That sounds amazing babe. I'm so sorry for upsetting you yesterday.”

“It's okay, I just get a bit insecure sometimes because I'm the biggest one of the boys.” 

Louis kissed Harry's cheek.

“If it helps, I think you have a lovely body babe. Plus you're definitely not the biggest with me here!”

Harry smiled and ran his hands over Louis' large tummy.

“You look so good though. I don't feel so worried about putting on weight when I look at you, because you're living proof about how good some extra weight can look.” 

“Thanks babe. I'm starving. Let's go and get some pancakes.”

 

When they get downstairs, Liam piles pancakes onto Harry's plate but leaves Louis to fill up his own. Louis frowns slightly. He is never served portions any more, he just has to choose his own and he feels like he should take less than he actually wants. Louis might actually be losing weight,because he is longer sneaking off and eating when he is miserable. It's an odd that it happens when he is living with a bunch of feeders, rather than his Dad who desperately wants Louis to lose weight.

All the boys seem to try and make sure the others eat a fair amount. Zayn suggests Liam try different toppings and pushes Niall to have a fourth serving. Liam adds extra food to Niall, Harry and Zayn's plates. Harry as usual is babied and each of the boys have a turn spooning some food into his mouth.

An unwelcome feeling of jealously burns in Louis' gut.  
To be honest, meals are the only time in which Louis feels left out. All the boys are so focused on taking care of each other and no one tops up his plate or suggests he tries things. 

As soon as mealtimes are over the boys go back to giving Louis equal attention and the jealous feeling is dampened. Niall suggests they go for a walk in the park and a game of footie. Louis loves football and spends as much time playing as possible. As the game is finishing he notices Zayn and Liam gathered together whispering.

“Look at how much energy is being used by him playing football. We should at least give him a full plate to make sure he keeps his strength up. He's been having tiny portions when he chooses his own.”

Why was Zayn talking about what he eats? Did they want to be feeders for him?

“Louis didn't get to that size by eating tiny portions. I'm sure as he settles in he'll eat more. We don't want to contribute to his weight gain.” 

Liam's words were like a dagger. They obviously didn't want to feed him up and thought he was too fat, just like everyone fucking else. Even though the boys had said they enjoyed helping others to gain weight, they had probably taken one look at Louis and realised he was too far along already. A small part of Louis had hoped this was somewhere he could finally be accepted for who he was,but clearly not. 

He stayed quiet on the way home, trying not to cry. None of the others noticed though, caught up chatting about their day out. The TV was put on when they got back, while Zayn and Liam made dinner. All Louis could think about was how rejected he felt until he was called to the table. Louis had always been comforted by eating food when he was upset. No longer caring about what the boys thought, he dived into the food, piling up his plate. He noticed Zayn and Liam exchanging a smile. Probably what they had been expecting. Niall and Harry also watched in fascination as he continued to eat. Louis kept going though, not stopping when the feeling of pleasantly full, turned unpleasantly full, to painful. The boy's faces had turned from pleased to concerned. Some where around that point, Liam gently tried to intervene. 

“Are you sure you aren't full now love?” 

“No.”

He carried on eating until his stomach felt as thought it was going to burst into flames. Finally, he swallowed a sip of water and choked it back,suddenly overcome with the need to throw up. He ran to the bathroom and vomited violently, white knuckles gripping onto the toilet. He felt a hand rubbing up and down his back. 

“It's okay love.”

After a few moments Louis stopped vomiting. It's not like he was bulimic and he wanted to stop being sick as soon as possible, even though his stomach still felt like bursting. He turned around to see Liam frowning at him.

“All done? Brush your teeth and then we will go downstairs and have a chat”.

As soon as they got to the living room Harry snuggled up to him on the couch and Zayn laid a blanket over him. He was met by four very worried faces.

“Right. Do you want to tell us what that was about babe?” 

Louis curled up in embarrassment.

“I just love food so much. It makes me feel better.”

Zayn gripped his hand.

“Why were you feeling sad though babe?”

He couldn't stop the tears escaping. 

“It's just I never fit in anywhere. Everyone always thinks I'm too-too- fat. And when you told me that you were into feeding people and stuff and I thought maybe you might like me as I am. But then I heard Liam saying that you don't want to contribute to my weight gain and I-I realised that I'm too chubby even for you guys”.

Liam gasped and pulled Louis into his arms.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that Lou. I don't want you to lose weight at all. I just know you want to which is why your here so I didn't want to go against what you want.” 

Niall chipped in.

“Why do you want to lose weight anyway Lou? You have a banging body.” 

He blushes.

“Thanks Niall. It's actually my Dad that wants me to lose weight and sent me here, I quite like having extra curves. It's just no one else does.” 

They all stare at him. Zayn growls. Actually growls.

“It's none of your Dad's damn business what your weight is. You're not a child anymore. How old are you?”

“18 next month.”

“Old enough to eat what you want to then. Eat what you like love. We'll deal with your Dad when he comes back. You don't need to lose weight.” 

“I'm kind of...”

Liam wraps an arm around him.

“Kind of what love?”

“I kind of want what Niall and Harry have. To be looked after and given lots of really nice food. And also, um, maybe gain some weight?”

Liam tips his chin up and looks him in the eyes. 

“Are you sure about that? You don't have to gain weight because it's something we like.”

Louis stared back. 

“I promise I want this for me too.”

Niall whistled. 

“This is going to be more than the best summer. It's going to be a sexy summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you have any ideas you think would be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some enjoyable trips out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has left comments or kudos. Feel free to comment any ideas you think would work well in the story. :)

Niall suggests going to the zoo the next day, since it's the last day Zayn booked off before he has to return to his job as a magazine editor. Liam works at home, but had also been taking a break while Louis settles in. Breakfast before they left was a full plate of fluffy pancakes with chocolate sauce and other toppings. This time Liam served him a generous portion with a friendly but firm “Eat up, love.”

Luckily Louis has chance to sleep off his full stomach in the car. As soon as they get there, Harry insists they go and see the meerkats first, forcing Louis to take a picture with him pretending to be a meerkat. They then go and see the elephants, lions and red pandas before Niall declares it's lunchtime. Liam had decided not to prepare a picnic because he thought the on site restaurant looked good. 

All of the other boys order a starter and a main course, but after his big breakfast Louis just orders a pasta dish. Liam frowns slightly.

“And you will have some garlic bread to start too, right love.”

Despite the breakfast, Louis always has a big appetite so agrees easily. Before the waitress can move onto Harry though, Zayn interjects. 

“Pick a second course as well Lou.”

The waitress looks surprised.

“The spaghetti carbonara is a full portion sir. Not sure you will have room for another main!”

Louis is definitely not sure either.

Zayn lays a hand on his knee.

“Don't worry. I have faith in our boy to manage.”

The waitress still looks confused but writes down Louis' second meal.

As soon as the starters arrive they all tuck in eagerly and Louis demolishes his garlic bread. The burger turns out to be massive and he panic with how full he is getting, that he will not be able to finish the second main Zayn told him to order. As soon as he finishes the last bite he feels his stomach comfortably full and looks at Zayn pleadingly. Zayn just gives him a kiss on the cheek an pushes the pasta towards him.

“Time to fill up that tummy of yours.”

Louis manages about half the pasta before he is so stuffed he feels he can't do it any more and pushes it away.

“I can't.”

Zayn takes the spoon and picks up some pasta.

“Your doing so well baby. Such a good boy. Can you try a few more bites?”

A burst of pleasure ran through Louis at being called a “good boy”. He wanted to please Zayn so nodded. Louis felt like like his stomach was going to explode but somehow managed to eat the last few bites, with encouragement from the boys. The waitress raised her eyebrow slightly while collecting the plates, but did not comment on how much Louis had eaten. Liam supported Louis outside, since he was struggling to walk because of how full he was. He was set down on a blanket on a quieter area of grass. Zayn sat behind him, Louis between his legs and instantly started to give him a belly rub. Louis groaned in pleasure. Zayn's hands pressing against his full belly felt amazing. Harry, Liam and Niall went to see more animals while Louis rested. 

“Are you alright babes? You still have a tiny appetite. We need to get you used to eating bigger meals.”

Louis gave Zayn an incredulous look.

“That was a small meal?”

“It was for someone with a pretty tummy like yours. Harry can eat more than that.” 

Louis felt a ripple of pleasure hearing Zayn describe him as”pretty”.

“My Dad would give me small portions at mealtimes, so I'd just eat what I could get my hands on during the day.” 

Zayn kissed his hair.

“I'm sorry love. It will never be like that with us.”

Zayn's hands lovingly massaging his tummy and the soft tone of his voice sent him to sleep. 

 

Louis was surprised to wake up in a warm car,snuggled between Harry and Niall. He looked around in confusion.

“How did I get get here?”

Liam glanced at him in the rear view mirror. 

“Sorry you didn't get to see more of the zoo love. You were fast asleep. We didn't realise how big of a portion the meal would be for you. We will need to build you up to proper meals.”

It was hard to get used to the idea that other people thought he wasn't eating enough.

“How did I get to the car though?”

Liam gave him a confused look.

“I carried you, of course love.”

He gave Liam a look of astonishment. 

“How on earth did you manage to carry me? I must weigh a ton?”

Liam gave him as stern a look as he could only using the mirror.

“Don't be silly love. It couldn't be less of a challenge to carry you. Get some more sleep. We need to stop somewhere before we go home.” 

 

Hands stroking his hair and a soft voice wakes him. When he opens his eyes Zayn is standing above him.

“Wake up babe. You need to come in with me and the others.”

Confused Louis looks around and sees a large shop with the signs of baby products on the front. 

“Where are we?”

“We need to pick up some things for Harry.”   
Walking into the shop brings back memories of walking into toy shops when he was younger. Bright colours and he can see fluffy teddies in the distance. 

Liam straight away kicks into action, finding practical things such as nappies. He pulls Harry along with him.

Louis is still sleepy from the car ride. He moves towards the fluffy toys. An unexpected pang of sadness hits him. Louis left his childhood teddy at home,not wanting to look stupid to others in the camp. Now he wishes he hadn't. Niall spots how had he looks and wraps and arm room.

“Hey, what's wrong Lou?”

He leans into Niall.

“I left my teddy at home in Doncaster.”

Niall wrapped him into a hug.

“Aww Lou, I'm sorry.” 

Zayn seemed to grab what happened to be the largest toy on the display and shoved it into Louis' arms. It was a massive, incredibly soft husky. Louis cuddled it to him.

“I know it wont be the same as your teddy at home, but hopefully it might help a little.”

“Thanks Zayn”.

They went to go and find Liam and Harry, who were standing in the furniture section,speaking to the sales assistant. The man spotted Louis holding his husky toy.

“Ahh, you have another little boy. He's adorable. Does he have a cot yet?”

Liam looked stunned.

“No, er he.”

 

“Then he must try this one here out. Come here little man.”

Confused and still really sleepy, Louis walked towards the man. As soon as he was close enough, the man lifted him up and placed him into a nearby cot. As strange as it was,the soft padding felt so soft to lie on top off. A sense of comfort overcame him to be somewhere he felt so safe, where he used to stay with his mum nearby, when he was little. He instinctively laid back and pulled the husky toy closer towards him.

He was vaguely aware off all of the boys cooing over him. 

“God, he looks so cute in a cot.”

Liam stroked Louis' belly up and down.

“This cot looks a bit different from the one Harry has.”  
This is the first stage of our plus size cots. We have bigger and stronger cots for the more someone weighs. I would recommend this one for Louis, rather than Harry's.”

“We'll take it. We will need a high chair, some bottles and onesies too.” 

Louis fell asleep again, losing awareness of the volume of baby items being purchased for him. Harry watched on, maybe too aware.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a little jealous

“I've thought about how tired eating made you yesterday?”

What did that mean? Was Liam going to suggest they cut down his meals. It was surprising how sad the thought made him.

“I think you should have a nap after every meal.”

Oh, that wasn't so bad.

“I would be up for that.”

“Great.”

Liam rewarded him with a full English breakfast and Louis smiled his thanks. At that moment Harry walked in. 

“Morning, that looks amazing. Can't wait for breakfast.”

Liam looked apologetic.

“Hey, Haz. Sorry, I didn't make you one because you were still sleeping. I have to start getting work done so would you be okay to make yours yourself?” 

Harry looked shocked.

“But you always make me breakfast?”

Liam kissed him on the forehead. 

“I know love. I'm sorry. It's just I don't have time to make yours and Louis' and get my work in on time. You know where everything is though right.” 

He was already walking out the room.

Louis held up the plate. 

“You can have some of this Haz.”

“It's fine.”

There was no mistaking the sharp tone of his voice.

Later on, at lunch, Liam served Harry and Louis their lunch as normal. Louis got increasing worried about Harry, as Liam focused most of his attention encouraging him to eat different foods until he was full, while Harry was left alone to eat what he liked. After they had finished eating, Liam stood up and placed a hand gently on Liam's neck.

“Come on Lou. Time for your nap.”

Harry's head shot up.

“What about me?”

“We decided that Louis should take naps after he eats, since he gets so tired. You can take one too if you like.”

Liam led Louis to his room and gave him a tummy massage,until he fell asleep. Harry was left alone in the kitchen. 

As soon as Zayn walked through the door that night, Harry ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms tight round his neck. Zayn laughed as he staggered backwards slightly in shock.

“Hey babe, why are you so excited to see me tonight?”

Zayn went to put him down but Harry just clung harder.

“Like a baby koala bear tonight. Shall we go and find Louis an-'”

“No! Why do you have to go and find him? I'm your boyfriend!”

Zayn sighed, working out what the problem was. Harry had always been insecure and got jealous pretty easily. 

Before Zayn could try and reassure his boyfriend, Liam shouted that tea was ready.

“Let's have tea first baby. Then we'll have a chat.”

Of course, Harry insisted on staying on Zayn's lap to eat. Liam continued to fuss over Louis, but Zayn matched the attention by feeding Harry and constantly petting his hair or rubbing his back. Liam loaded up a second full plate for Louis. Harry noticed.

“I want another plate too.”

A surprised face from Liam.

“Are you sure babe. I thought you were trying to avoid gaining-”

Zayn gave Liam a swift kick under the table and a warning look. Niall meanwhile, was happily oblivious.

“I'll put one together for you love.”

Towards the end of the second plate, Louis started to struggle. Harry completely shocked him by asking for a third plate. Even though Louis was bigger, Harry was far more used to being spoiled by food and regularly eating big meals, so it was easier for him to eat larger portions.

After they had finished, they went onto the living room where Harry and Louis both had well needed belly rubs. The atmosphere was unusually tense with the only sound being the television. Once the two boys were falling asleep Zayn gestured for Liam to meet him in the kitchen.  
Zayn glared him down.

“What the hell Liam? What have you done to make Harry so jealous?”

Confusion, then realisation passed over his face.

“He's jealous? That was why he was acting so strange tonight!”

Zayn groaned.

“Obviously Liam! What happened today?”

“Nothing, it was a quiet day. I just made Louis some breakfast, then sent him for a nap. Then-”

“And did you do the same for Harry?”

Liam looked guilty.

“Well no, I had too much work to do to make both breakfasts. Plus, Harry has to eat a lot before he gets tired, so he didn't really need a nap.”

“You know how jealous Harry gets. He probably thinks your treating Louis like a fancy new toy and leaving him to one side. It kinds of looks that way to be honest.” 

Liam at least looked suitably guilty.

“I really didn't mean to make him feel that way.”

Zayn softened.

“I know babe,but just speak to him and give him some reassurance.” 

Liam followed the advice and immediately asked Harry to come and speak with him. Harry did not look happy but followed his boyfriend to their bedroom anyway. 

As soon as they were both sat on the bed Liam couldn't hold back any longer.

“I'm so sorry about today baby. I spoke to Zayn and I realised how much I left you out today. I love you so much but I just got carried about with supporting Louis to gain weight.”

Harry grabbed his hand.

“It just feels like your getting bored of me now that Louis is here.”

Liam finally gave into his instincts and pulled Harry onto his lap.

“I'm so sorry for making you feel that way love. No one could ever replace you.”

He kissed his forehead. To his relief Harry snuggled into him. Liam considered trying to convince Harry further, but knowing how deep his insecurity ran, he knew it would likely not make a difference.

“How about I get you a bottle love and we spend the rest of the night just us two?”

Harry nodded eagerly. 

“Would you like vanilla or strawberry flavour.”

When Harry looked uncertain, Liam quickly said he could just have one of each. Maybe spoiling him a bit would control the jealousy. It definitely eased his guilty conscience he thought as he fed Harry his bottles while they watched Cinderella together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry, it's fairly short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more focus on Niall in this one.

The next morning Zayn uses Harry's jealousy to their advantage slightly. Harry always refused to be weighed, feeling insecure. Zayn and Niall loved measuring and weighing the other boys,watching them grow. Louis readily agreed to be weighed, jumping on the scales. Zayn made a big deal out of placing a tape measure round Louis' waist and commenting on how nice and soft his belly was, while Harry watched on. Niall noted down the numbers quietly. Too quietly, Zayn realised. Niall normally would get so excited about things like this, grabbing the tape measure himself. Today though, he just stared down at the page while he made notes. Making a note to himself to speak to Niall later,he turned back to Harry. He kept his hand firmly on Louis' tummy.

“Are you sure we can't measure you too babe?”

Harry had been watching jealously the whole time. He shrugged.

“Suppose so.”

Zayn held out his arms for Harry to walk into and then placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Good boy.”

Zayn turned round to wink at Niall. He only managed a tight smile in return. Zayn pushed his worry to the side for the moment and grabbed the tape measure.

xxxx

After talking it through with Zayn, Liam decided to quit his job to provide the TLC his boys need. It means he can spend the whole day either with his boys and cooking meals and snacks. In fact, they had just had a full English breakfast. Niall was in his room writing a song, as his main job at the moment was being a songwriter for other artists, so he decides to start without him.

“Since it's pouring down outside, I thought we could have a game day.”

Harry instantly beams and runs to grab all the games.

After a fun half an hour, they are interrupted by Niall coming into grab his keys.

“You alright love?”

“Fine.”

Liam is shocked by how abruptly Niall answers before he is already slamming the door and leaving the house. He carries on with the games, thinking he will have to speak to his boyfriend later and find out what's going on. 

Before he starts to make dinner, Liam pulls out his phone to ring Zayn's receptionist and find out when the man is likely to leave.

“Hi Jenny, Just ringing to find out what time Zayn is likely to finish today.”

“Oh hi, Liam. He set off a while ago, I kept his afternoon free of meetings because I know you like to celebrate the anniversary of the day you met Niall.”

His heart dropped. Fuck.

“That's great, thanks Jenny.”

How the fuck had Zayn's receptionist remembered their anniversary and they hadn't?

He walked back into the living room, to find Zayn hugging Harry and Louis.

He stood silently, until Zayn turned around and spotted him.

“What's up Liam? You look like you've seen a ghost.”

“We forgot our anniversary with Niall.”

Zayn and Harry visibly paled.

“Shit. Where is he?”

After Zayn being informed he had already left the house,they decided to drive round and look for him. Usually they would check the golf course but it seemed pointless today with the rain coming down so hard. Harry suggested they check Nandos. Luckily Niall was sitting in a corner by the window. He glared as they approached him.

“Niall, We're so sorry. Please can we speak to you?”

The Irishman continued to frown.

“I'm waiting for my food.” 

“We can get it to go, plus anything else you want.”

Niall seemed to consider this.

“Anything.”

They left 15 minutes later with 3 massive bags of Nandos. Finally, they were all sat in the living room.

Liam started.

“I'm so sorry Ni. Not just for the anniversary. We've been neglecting you. I've been so caught up with Louis coming and all the changes,that I've not been looking after what I already had.”

Zayn nodded in agreement. Louis faced Niall guilty. 

“And I'm sorry too. I never meant to disrupt the bond you guys have.”

Niall shook his head.

“I've loved having you here Lou. It's just hard for me to fit in sometimes. I guess I'm so chilled out normally and independent, that it hard to remember I like to be looked after sometimes too.” 

“We could feed you up to. Start helping you to gain weight. That might help you to feel looked after.”

Niall shook his head again.

“I want to keep the weight off for sports to be honest. Plus, I have a pretty high metabolism. I'd rather be more involved in feeding up these two.”

He gestured to Harry and Louis.

Liam pulled Niall onto his lap and pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Fair enough. We're going out to you favourite restaurant tomorrow night though to treat you.” 

 

In fact,most of the next day was full of treats to Niall. He was woken up with breakfast in bed. Then treated to some new golf clubs and strings for his guitar. They actually spent the afternoon playing crazy golf, much to Niall's amusement at the other's poor skills. Finally, it was time to get ready for dinner.

Louis was having a bit of a problem though. It has the first time he had worn anything but tracksuit bottoms in a while and none of his jeans fit. Most of them he struggled to get past his bum. Eventually a pair that used to be loose on him, he managed to get up. After 15 minutes lying down and breathing in, he finally managed to button them. God, they were tight though. The uncomfortable boy didn't mention his predicament to the others, not wanting to ruin Niall's night. They had a fun dinner, with lots of food and laughter. As they got up to leave though, Louis heard a popping noise and noticed the intense pressure on his waist has been realised. The next thing he heard was a clanging noise and his button hit the table leg. His jeans had burst open.

Niall groaned.

“I'm so sorry Niall. I didn't mean to distract from your night.”

Niall raise his eyebrows.

“Are you fuckin' joking Lou. I'm groaning because I've never wanted to fuck someone so much in my life.”

He supposed that was alright then.


End file.
